Wanted
by Neko and Niky
Summary: The feeling of wanted is what they want, is what they need, is what they want to feel.


**Wanted**

**Warning: **Typos, OOC-ness and pure fluff.

**A/N: **We know that we have a story ongoing right now but we decided to post this because... we felt like it... Just a series of drabbles (?) about each guardian wanting to be felt wanted by others.

**Disclaimer: DO not own KHR or the pic.**

* * *

**_Chrome Dokuro_**

* * *

All she ever wanted to feel was the feeling of being wanted by someone.

She has never felt it, she only felt the feeling of hate, bitterness, unwanted, unloved and the list may go on…

Everyone hates her, despise her, and doesn't want her, especially her parents.

She was always abused by them both, physically and mentally.

She would always cry silently, screaming apologies to them every single time but her cries and pleads were to go to deaf ears as her parents would only ignore her.

She never looked forward to the days that come, it was terrifying. Her schedule was just like any other days; wake up, get yelled at, beaten, cry, beaten, crawl to bed, pulled off, beaten and sometimes if she's lucky she would get to eat the scrap from dinner.

She suffered malnutrition but still coped with it.

School was no better.

It was a nightmare but not hellish like home.

She would constantly get bullied for being shy, for acting timid, for getting good marks, for making some of the guys like her.

And who are the bullies?

They were all girls.

Girls her age like her classmates, girls that were younger (kouhais) and girls that were older than her (senpais).

Chrome knows why they bully her, they were all jealous.

She got good marks, the boys in her class (and sometimes kouhais and senpais) like to talk to her and she also got the looks; pretty violet eyes, slender body and dark blue short hair. She was what the boys would label "cute".

The beating the girls give her wasn't as much relieve than her parents. She would be constantly pushed down the stairs "accidentally", get prank on, be yelled at for doing something she didn't do and sometimes they would frame her for doing things she didn't do.

They told her that she will never be wanted in the world and that she should just go rot and die.

She hated this world of hatred, unwanted, unloved and friendless.

Everyday she would dread it.

But everything changed that day when she got hit by the truck while saving a cat.

* * *

_Nagi was just going back home from school that day._

_There were a lot of cars whizzing on the busy road, people walking past her who are minding their own business paying no attention at her, tall buildings were everywhere and there wasn't anything unusual._

_Just when Nagi was walking a cat ran past her towards the road, trying to cross the road._

_That's when Nagi caught sight of a truck going full speed towards the cat's direction, not knowing that there's a cat._

_Without thinking twice Nagi ran, she ran as fast as her legs can take her to the cat. She hugged the cat near her chest in a protective way and got hit by the truck._

_That's when Nagi felt pain._

_The pain was unbearable. _

_More unbearable than her parents' beating._

_More unbearable than the bullies' pranks._

_She gasped loudly as air was knocked out from her._

_She wanted to scream, to cry, and to cry for help but her voice didn't come out._

_Then she lay there on the road, almost lifeless._

_Her vision wasn't clear, one of her eye hurts so much but she did saw a few things with one eye._

_Passersby just glanced at her once, they looked at her with pity before hesitating to go back to do what they're doing. _

_The truck was gone. It went off just like a coward would do._

_The cat…. Was safe. The cat crawled out from her arms then it looked at her with pity and licked her cheek trying to comfort her.  
_

_She smiled a small smile at the cat that kept on licking her cheek._

_Only three people were looking down at her with worried faces. And one of them called the ambulance._

'_Even when I'm dying… no one seems to care…_' _Nagi thought, looking at the three people with lifeless eyes as her vision began to get even more blurrier._

'_No one wants me' was her last thought before everything went black.  
_

_Then at the hospital, she heard everything._

_How her mother said that she's useless and a waste of time. How her mother insulted her deeply of not having friends. She also heard her mother said that she can't understand her. _

_How her father agreed with her. Both of them also said that they don't want to do a transplant organ for her since she was "useless" and then both of them agreed to let the doctor know that they won't do a transplant for her._

"_I'd rather have her dead" is what her mother muttered before running after father._

_Nagi looked at the door as footsteps were getting father away from it._

'_Ah… Father and mother left…' she thought to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. _

_A smile suddenly form on her lips. 'It's okay though… I don't think I'll ever be welcomed or even loved by anyone, everyone despises me'._

"_I'm going to die…" Nagi said. Fog was made when she talked and breathed because there was a mask on her face, giving her oxygen._

"_It won't end…You will simply keep on wandering" a voice was suddenly heard inside her head._

"_Who are you?" Nagi asks._

"_Oh? You can hear my voice?" The voice asks, surprised with hidden amusement._

_Nagi blinked then looked beside her._

_There stood a boy with dark blue hair, mismatching eyes. He was wearing a white blouse and black pants._

_The background was what she found odd._

_There, behind him was beautiful scenery. The sky was blue as ever, with few independent white clouds floating about. Green grass spreads everywhere on land; there was a lake behind it and in the middle of the empty field stood a few trees._

"_This talk was worthwhile" the boy said._

_She got up, clutching the blanket close to her chest as she looks at him nervously "W-who are you?" she asks "What are you?"._

_The wind blew his and her hair as a smile crept on his face. "You and I may be alike"_

_And then he suddenly disappears as the wind blew her long hair again._

And that's when she met someone who wants her. He was her savior, someone that she truly treasures from the bottom of her heart even though he's only using her to be his vessel, even though he thinks of her as only a tool but she will always treasure him no matter what.

Rokudo Mukuro, her savior gave her a new name. It was Chrome Dokuro and Nagi gladly accepts it with a smile on her face.

Mukuro-sama, in her opinion was more of a brother to her. He would care for her whenever she don't eat much and his excuse would be "A vessel needs to have energy so that when I take over I will have some strength, no?".

Nagi began to do what Mukuro asked her to do.

From that day on she began to gain some friends, if that's what you call it.

Ken, Chikusa and M.M were their names.

Ken would always tease her or take her food but Chikusa was the complete opposite, he's always silent and would talk if he have to. M.M on the other hand doesn't like her but she didn't despise her at all, she has this twisty way of telling her feelings but Nagi didn't mind it at all.

They didn't accept her at first but they did.

And Nagi begins to feel wanted, needed and loved.

When she met Boss, he welcomed her with open arms. Well not exactly but he did let her to fight for the Mist Ring.

He trusted her even though they just met. He accepted her with no test. He was like the sky who accepted her, no, he_ is_ the sky that accepted her and Mukuro-sama even though he was a criminal.

And he welcomed her to the Vongola Famiglia with a warm smile that warmed her heart.

Slowly, there were other people coming into her life and stayed there.

Bianchi-san, who accepted her and taught her poison cooking in which she found it interesting, no doubt, but for some weird reason Mukuro-sama was a bit… surprised.

Kyoko, Haru and I-pin found her to be girl buddies.

Storm man would give her glares and would snarl at her but she didn't mind. He accepted her into the famiglia nonetheless.

Rain man welcomed her in just one glance and would give her the company a rain guardian would.

Sun man was indeed… like the sun. He was active, passionate in everything he did, optimistic and very energetic, the total opposite of her but she didn't mind his company at all.

Lambo was annoying according to some people but he wasn't to her. He was just like a spoiled little brother in her opinion (which Mukuro disagrees with her immediately when she told him that).

Cloud man was a previous enemy of Mukuro and would fight with him a lot but he did acknowledge her and would sometimes ask for Mukuro to appear so that he could fight. Even though he didn't talk much, she didn't mind, he was the cloud after all.

And as days goes on, months goes on, more people came into her life making it even more colorful than before.

Varia, they weren't close to her but she is comfortable with them.

Though that she was close with Mammon. Even though Mammon doesn't like he but he does praise her time by time like that time when she made the illusion of Rain-man in the inheritance ceremony.

Fran, he was (and still will) the new disciple of Mukuro-sama and Mammon. He was really good with insulting but she did like his company. She and him don't talk often but Fran was a really fun friend to have around.

Yuni, even though she and Yuni didn't talk much but Yuni did accepted her as quickly as Tsuna did.

The Arcobaleno were all nice people, even Verde the mad scientist.

Byakuran and his friends were all very different from each other. Byakuran loves to eat marshmallows and always have this smile on his face. Bluebell is the little spoiled girl who likes to tag along with Byakuran. Zakuro was just like Storm-man, Nagi mused, when she first met him. He had this short-temper and very storm-like attitude. Daisy is just the little boy who wants to have friends. Kikyo was like the mother hen of the group, taking care of them all.

Even so, she didn't mind being with them.

The Shimon Famiglia were also welcoming, Julie especially who labeled her "cute" in which she instantly blush at and could hear Mukuro breathing hard in rage but he does agree with Julie that she is cute.

Now she had all she wanted.

People that cares about her? Check.

People that loves her? Check.

People that wants her? Check.

Now that she was wanted in here, she wouldn't dare to leave them. Not that she wouldn't dare, it is actually that she would never.

Boss even once told her that he would_ love_ to rip the world apart just to find her. Everyone immediately agreed, even Cloud-man. And that made her blush heavily. She was their precious girl after all.

This is the place where she truly belongs and she would gladly stay here and never trade this place with anyone.

* * *

**A/N:** So how's it? Please review and tell us who should go next!

-Neko and Niky


End file.
